Enemy
by Naru384
Summary: ketika perasaan lain muncul ditengah kebencian yang mendalam. Nielga! Daniel x Suga!


—Enemy—

Main Cast

—Min Yoongi—

—Kang Daniel—

summary:

ketika perasaan lain tumbuh di tengah kebencian yang mendalam.

 **—START—**

Min Yoongi seorang pria mungil nan manis dengan profesi pembunuh bayaran sedang menerima client cantik miliknya.

"Aku ingin kau membunuhnya Min Yoongi," kata seorang wanita akhir 20-an yang berdiri di depan meja kerja Yoongi sembari melemparkan sebuah map berisi data korban itu padanya.

Yoongi segera mengambilnya, ia membuka map itu dan menemukan sebuah foto disana.

"Hooo~ tersangka kasus penipuan uang berkedok asuransi eh?" ujar Yoongi setelah melihat siapa gerangan yang di targetkan oleh sang client.

"Bukankah dia baru saja dibebaskan karena tak cukup bukti?" lanjut Yoongi, kink berputar-putar dikursi putarnya sembari mengamati foto seorang lelaki dewasa mungkin baru menginjak kepala 3.

 _Lee Doojon_

"Ya karena itulah! Karena itulah Min Yoongi! Kau harus membunuhnya! Dia sudah membuat keluargaku diambang kebangkrutan karena penipuan yang ia lakukan dan sekarang?! Dia malah dibebaskan begitu saja! Aku tak bisa terima!"

"Yah~ aku tak peduli dengan alasanmu. Jadi, kau mau membayarku berapa? Nona Im?" tanya Yoongi acuh dan _to the point,_ khas seorang Min Yoongi.

"200juta won?"

"200juta won? Kau sedang bermain-main denganku nona?" Yoongi berkata dengan nada dingin, ia sudah berhenti dari kegiatannya berputar-putar dan menatap wanita cantik yang berdiri di depan mejanya itu dengan tajam.

"Lelaki ini bahkan bisa bebas dengan mudah disaat banyak korban yang melaporkannya eh? Dia pasti memiliki banyak anak buah nona~ dan aku tak akan mengobral jasa serta nyawaku semurah itu~" kata Yoongi kini kembali berputar-putar dengan kursinya.

"Oh wait~ Bukankah kau bilang keluargamu di ambang kebangkrutan?"

"Ya itu beberapa saat yang lalu, sebelum aku menikah dengan putra keluarga Wu dan akhirnya menggabungkan bisnis kami—"

"Oh~ Wu Family? Salah satu pengusaha batu bara yang sangat sukses~ Dan kau hanya membayarku 200juta Won nona?"

 _Sett_

 _Tukkk_

Sebuah pisau perak dengan ukiran bunga khas milik Min Yoongi melesat begitu saja disamping kepala wanita itu, mungkin hanya berjarak sekitar 5cm dan bahkan pisau itu memotong beberapa rambut wanita itu sebelum akhirnya menancap di pintu yang berada beberapa meter dari tempat sang wanita berdiri.

"Pergilah jika kau hanya bermain-main denganku," kata Yoongi dingin.

"Hooo~ Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan 5% saham Wu Group?" tawar wanita itu dengan seringainya.

 _'5% Wu Group, hmmm...'_

Yoongi tak langsung menjawab ia justru menyalakan komputer di hadapannya dan mencari sesuatu, sebelum akhirnya menyeringai.

"Oke, aku terima tawaranmu~" jawab Yoongi sambil menyeringai.

"Oke aku tunggu kabar baiknya," kata wanita itu lantas berbalik pergi dan menghilang dibalik pintu, meninggalkan Yoongi yang menatapnya datar.

2 detik...

6 detik...

10 detik...

"Wahahahaha! Gila! 5% saham Wu Group! Satu bulan saja pendapatan mereka milyaran won! Hahahah...

Aku tidak sabar...

Aku tidak sabar...

Aku tidak sabar..." Yoongi menggila dan berputar-putar senang di kursinya, wajah dingin dengan tatapan tajam tadi sudah menghilang berganti dengan _gummy smile_ lebar lengkap dengan _eye smile_ cantik miliknya.

Dan komputernya yang menyala menunjukan data keungan Wu Group, dengan statistik pendapatannya yang stabil dan selalu tinggi.

Jika kau mau tau, Min Yoongi baru saja ' _menembus_ ' jaringan data Wu Group tentu saja dengan program _hacker_ yang sangat aman rancangan Kim Seokjin, membuatnya tak pernah takut meng-hack dirumah karena program rancangan Seokjin sangat sulit dideteksi.

— **Enemy—**

 _News!_

Lee _Doojon, tersangka penipuan uang yang baru saja dibebaskan ditemukan tewas dalam apartementnya._

"Wahh gila cepat sekali Min Yoongi kerjanya hahaha, baru satu hari dan lelaki brengsek ini sudah mati hahaha," kata seorang wanita cantik yang duduk di sofanya tersenyum, begitu melihat koran pagi ini yang memberitakan kematian Lee Doojon orang yang tempo hari ia katakan pada Min Yoongi untuk dibunuh.

"Sudah lega sayang?" tanya seorang lelaki lainnya disamping wanita cantik itu.

"Hmm, terimakasih Kris," kata wanita itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada lelaki itu.

"Apapun untukmu, Yoona," balas pria itu sembari mengelus kepala wanita bernama Yoona itu.

 **—Enemy—**

Polisi sedang sibuk mencari tersangka untuk kasus pembunuhan Lee Doojoon.

Dikepolisian ada seorang detektif hebat nan tampan bernama Kang Daniel yang juga musuh bebuyutan Min Yoongi.

Dan Daniel berhasil menyisakan 3 orang tersangka dari 20lebih orang yang memiliki motif dan kesempatan untuk membunuh Doojon, dan lebih dari 200penghuni apartement mewah itu.

Bagaimana bisa?

Daniel memerintahkan mengecek cctv, panggilan terakhir diponsel korban, dan juga orang-orang yang melaporkan Doojon dan tak memiliki alibi yang berada pada radius sekitar 50km, dengan ciri-ciri yang sudah ia dapatkan dari bodyguard.

"Pembunuhan ini pasti bukan pembunuhan terencana, karena Doojon baru di keluarkan siang tadi, aku yakin orang yang membunuhnya baru melihat berita dan lantas dipenuhi amarah yang membuatnya langsung bergegas membunuh Doojon," jelas Daniel pada beberapa petugas.

 _'Hmmm... Mayat ditemukan oleh pembantu sesaat ia pulang, dan ketika kami sampai di lihat dari kekakuan seperti meninggal 1jam yang lalu_ _, penyebab_ _kematian tembakan fatal di jantungnya, dan dari kedalaman peluru sepertinya dia ditembak dari jarak 3-5 meter_ _, darah_ _tak mungkin mengenai tersangka hmmm..._ _Dan para bodyguard tak sadarkan diri karena gas klorofom yang disemprotkan didepan wajah mereka_ , _dan_ _tak ada yang melihat jelas wajah pelaku karena terhalang topi, masker, dan kacamata.'_ Daniel terlihat berpikir tak menyadari jika ada seseorang diluar sana sedang mengamatinya melewati jendela kamar apartement di lantai 27 itu yang tak tertutup gorden menggunakan teropong.

 _'Kkkk~ ayolah Kang Daniel itu sangat mudah loh, dia hanya amatiran yang bergerak karena amarah dan dendam kkkk~'_

 _Drtt drtt_

Ponsel milik orang itu berbunyi membuatnya mengalihkan kegiatannya mengamatai sang detektif.

"Hallo?"

 _"Yoongi-sshi bagaimana?"_

"Yaa~ kalian melakukan dengan sangat sempurna, ingatkan aku untuk mentraktir kalian steak setelah ini," kata orang itu yang ternyata Yoongi.

 _"Jinjja? Yess! Oke Yoongi-sshi!"_

"Hmm..."

 _Tuuuttt_

"Kalian benar-benar melakukannya dengan sempurna~" kata Yoongi riang dan kembali mengamati TKP Lee Doojon dengan teropongnya.

Ia menyeringai saat sepertinya Daniel sudah mendapat petunjuk tentang tersangka pembunuhan itu.

"Yaa~ kau sudah bekerja dengan baik dengan menyisakan mereka bertiga, lalu bagaimana langkah selanjutnya yang kau ambil Kang Daniel-sshi? Hahahaha," tawa Yoongi kembali menggema.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Yoong?" tanya seorang lelaki lainnya yang sudah menemani Yoongi sedari tadi.

"Hmm? aku tak melakukan apapun," jawab Yoongi masih asik dengan kegiatannya.

"Aish tidak mungkin!"

"Ya~ ya~ terserahmu Kim Namjoon yang pasti setelah ini aku akan mendapat 5% saham Wu Group, ah kau tenang saja, nanti aku akan mentraktirmu bersama anak-anak," jelas Yoongi pada lelaki itu yang ternyata adalah Namjoon, sahabat karib yang sudah bagaikan ayah untuk Yoongi.

"Anak-anak?"

"Iya."

"Ohh anak jalanan yang dulu pernah kau hajar habis-habisan itu?"

"Aish aku tak menghajarnya Kim Namjoon, aku hanya-"

"Membuat mereka tunduk. Baiklah, tapi bagiku itu sama saja Min Yoongi~"

"Hehehehe~ Semakin banyak pion yang kau miliki semakin mudah bagimu untuk bertindak, kau tau bukan jika kepolisian selalu mencurigaiku, tak akan selalu aman jika aku harus selalu turun tangan sendiri hehehe~" Yoongi menyeringai sembari menatap TKP itu yang kini sedang berlangsung pertunjukan analisa detektif Kang.

—Enemy—

' _Aishh...'_ Daniel memijit dahinya dan berpikir keras.

 _'Tidak ada sedikitpun reaksi bubuk mesiu dari mereka bertiga,_ _dan_ _tidak ada satupun bodyguard yang melihat wajah pelaku itu, mereka sudah pingsan telebih dahulu,_ _dan_ _kebetulan saat itu para pembantu sedang keluar semua ubtuk membeli kebutuhan korban_?! _ayolah_ _berpikir Kang Daniel, jika seperti ini saja kau tak bisa memecahkannya bagaiman kau bisa menyaingi Min Yoongi?'_ batin Daniel.

 _'3-5 meter itu jarak yang cukup jauh, dan tembakannya bisa tepat dijantung korban,_ _dan_ _tersangka..._ _Kang_ _Seulgi, pernah memenangkan lomba memanah antar sekolah, jelas akurasinya tak bisa_ _diremehkan_. Jung _Yonghwa, seorang pedagang daging, dan ia mendapat hewan yang ia jual dengan cara memburunya sendiri, pemburu... Tentu saja akurasinya baik_ _. Jeong_ _Eunha, pemegang medali emas untuk lomba menembak, dari semuanya ia yang terbaik,_ _lalu_ _yang mana? Mereka semua memiliki kemungkinan...'_ Daniel terdiam, matanya menajam menelisik kesegala ruangan, tak terlewat sedikitpun.

Sampai akhirnya matanya memincing saat melihat beberapa serpihan kaca di bawah sofa, sekitar 7meter dari tempat tewasnya Doojon.

Daniel segera berjongkok untuk memunguti serpihan kaca itu dan dia melihat salah satu kaca itu sedikit terkena darah.

 _'Tak mungkin darah Doojon,_ _walaupun_ _darahnya terciprat tapi tak akan sejauh ini_ _dan sepertinya ini pecahan vas?_ _m_ _ungkinkah pelaku menjatuhkan vas dan tak sengaja menginjaknya?_ _Tunggu_ _Tadi_ _'dia' mengeluarkan sapu tangan yang terdapat noda coklat kan?'_ batin Daniel.

— **flashback**

 ** _'Neh Kang Daniel, kau tahu?_** **_Darah_** ** _palsu yang menempel pada sebuah benda akan tetap berwarna merah,_** ** _s_** ** _edangkan_** ** _jika itu darah asli akan langsung berubah warna dan akan meninggalkan noda berwarna coklat." jelas seorang anak SMA pada temannya_**.

 ** _"Jinjja?" tanya anak SMA satunya yang bernama Daniel itu berbinar._**

 ** _"Hmm.. Aku sudah menguji cobanya dan memang seperti itu."_**

 ** _"Wah Hoseok hyung daebakk!"_**

 ** _"Kau kan ingin jadi detektif, jadi kau harus mengetahui hal-hal seperti ini agar tidak menyesatkanmu dalam penyelidikan," jelas lelaki bernama Hoseok itu._**

 ** _"Iya! Aku pasti akan jadi detektif hebat hyung! Untuk membebaskanmu juga!"_**

 ** _"Hahahaha, oke aku tunggu jagoan!" katanya lagi sambil mengusak lembut rambut Daniel._**

— ** _flashback off_**

Daniel menggeleng, menghilangkan kenangan itu dan segera memanggil petugas forensik untuk segera memeriksa serpihan kaca itu dan sapu tangan tersangka yang ia curigai.

"Hey! Bukankah kalian tak menemukan bukti apapun dari kami?

Kalau begitu biarkan kami pulang! Aku masih banyak pekerjaan ini!" kata salah satu tersangka bernama Yonghwa itu.

"Iya aku juga ada latihan untuk lomba bulan depan!" tambah Seulgi.

"Iya..." Eunha menambahkan lirih.

"Tunggulah sebentar lagi, hingga kami menyelesaikan penyelidikan tuan dan nyonya sekalian," kata Daniel dingin.

"Hey detektif Kang, kau sudah tau siapa pelakunya?"

"Ya~ tentu saja inspektur~

Aku sudah menyuruh petugas forensik untuk memeriksa beberapa hal," jelas Daniel.

"Apakah itu Jeong Eunha?

Bukankah ia pemilik medali emas untuk lomba menembak?"

"Lihat saja nanti inspektur,

Dan soal senjata pembunuhan, kenalanku sudah menemukannya di tempat pembuangan sampah 2km dari sini,

Beserta pecahan kaca yang jika kita satukan aku yakin akan membentuk sebuah vas bunga," jelas Daniel.

"Ahh~ orang-orang tunawisma itu?"

"Hm," balas Daniel mengangguk.

Tak lama beberapa petugas yang ia mintai tolong untuk menyelidiki sesuatu datang menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana?"

"Yaaa~ seperti dugaanmu detektif Kang."

"Ah! Dan aku sudah menanyai tunawisma informanmu dan ia mengatakan bahwa yang membuangnya adalah seorang wanita, namun ia tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena tertutupi masker dan topi."

"Bagaimana dia yakin akan hal itu?"

"Itu... Ehm...

Ia sempat menabraknya dan dadanya empuk," jelas petugas itu dengan wajah merah.

"O-ohh~

Baik terimakasih," kata Daniel kikuk, ia lantas segera berjalan menuju ruangan tersangka.

"Ehm!" deheman Daniel mengambil perhatian para tersangka itu.

"Baik disini aku akan menjelaskan kronologi kejadian yang berhasil ku dapatkan,

Pertama, tersangka datang kemari dengan membawa senjata dan gas klorofom, setelah ia dipersilahkan masuk ia lantas menyemprotkan gas itu dan membuat bodyguard tuan Lee tak sadarkan diri,

Ia pun segera menuju keruangan tuan Lee, dan menembaknya tepat dijantung dari jarak 3-5meter dilihat dari kedalaman peluru dalam tubuh korban, dan karena jarak yang cukup jauh ini membuat darah yang terciprat tak mengenainya,

Dan kemudian saat ia hendak pergi ia menjatuhkan vas bunga, lalu menginjaknya, dan kemudian membawa pecahan itu lantas membuangnya bersamaan dengan ia membuang senjata yang ia gunakan,

Namun sayang sekali karena ia terburu-buru ia tak menyadari jika ada beberapa serpihan kecil yang masuk kedalam kolong sofa," Kata Daniel panjang lebar, ia menyeringai melihat salah satu dari tersangka itu yang mulai gelisah.

"Dan aku telah meminta tim forensik untuk memeriksa serpihan kaca itu dan disana terdapat darah milikmu,

Jeong Eunha-sshi~" kata Daniel sembari menatap tajam wanita muda itu.

"Y-ya bisa saja aku menginjaknya saat aku main kemari kan?

Ayolah itu tidak bisa menjadi bukti jika aku membunu-"

"Tidak!

Kaulah yang membunuhnya, sapu tangan yang kau bilang terkena noda kopi nyatanya adalah noda darah,

Kau tau? Darah asli jika menempel pada benda akan berubah warna menjadi coklat, jika noda itu tetap merah bisa dipastikan itu hanya darah palsu," jelas Daniel memotong pembelaan Eunha.

"Dan petugas kami menemukan jika salah satu dari koleksi sepatumu di rumah ada satu yang terdapat reaksi bubuk mesiu," jelas Daniel namun Eunha justru menyeringai.

"Ayolaahh~ kau tahu kan jika aku anggota club menembak? Jelas saja jika barang-barang miliku terdapat bubuk mesiu," elak Eunha dan menatap Daniel angkuh.

"Kau tau?

Pembuangan sampah 2km dari sini adalah markas para tunawisma,

Dan salah satu dari mereka melihatmu membuang senjata itu disana," kata Daniel memojokkan.

"Jangan bodoh! pembunuh itu memakai topi serta masker, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melihat wajahnya?"

"Oya?

Minhyun-sshi apa kita memberitahukan padanya tentang penampilan sang pelaku?" tanya Daniel pada Minhyun, salah satu petugas yang ia mintai tolong untuk memeriksa rumah Eunha.

"Tidak, belum detektif Kang," jawab Minhyun.

"So?

Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui penampilang pelaku itu Eunha-sshi?"

"Y-ya aku hanya menebak saja, tahukan jika di film-film penjahat selalu menutupi diri seperti itu."

"Kau tau? Salah satu tunawisma itu ada yang mengikutimu, hingga pulang loh~

Dia bahkan mengatakan kau berjalan dengan sangat cepat," kata Daniel lagi.

"Hahahaha kau ingin membohongiku?

Bagaimana mungkin aku berjalan cepat disaat kakiku bahkan terluka karena menginjak vas miliknya yang tak sengaja kujatuhi tasi so- re- hah?!" Eunha membulatkan matanya saat tak sengaja membongkar sendiri kejahatannya, sedangkan Daniel menyeringai menang.

"Ti-tidak maksudku, aku-"

"Sejujurnya walaupun kau mengelak, ketika tim kami mencocokan luka dikakimu dengan pecahan kaca tetap saja akan menjadi bukti jika kau berada disini sore tadi," kata Daniel final.

Eunha menghela nafas pasrah dan menyeringai, melepaskan topeng wajah polosnya.

"Yahh~ baiklah aku memang membunuhnya,

Si iblis sialan itu!

Dia bahkan sudah membunuh kedua orang tuaku!"

"Membunuh?" tanya Inspektur.

"Ya dia menipu keluarga kami dengan iming-iming asuransi palsunya itu!

Hahaha baiklah aku bahkan tak menyesal! Justru aku merasa lega aku sudah terbebas dari perasaan dendam yang menghantuiku!"

"Kau benar-benar ingin melakukan ini?"

"Yaa~ awalnya aku justru ingin bunuh diri namun 'dia' datang membuka mataku," jelas Eunha lagi.

"Dia?"

"Iya dia, seseorang bernama Min Yoongi, dia menghentikanku saat aku akan bunuh diri dan bicara panjang lebar-"

"Apa kau melakukan ini karena disuruh olehnya?!" tanya Daniel memegang kuat pundak Eunha.

"Tidak ia tidak menyuruhku—

Ini keinginanku sendiri tuan detektif hahahaha."

Daniel melepaskan cengkramannya dan menyuruhbpetugas untuk membawa pergi Eunha.

"Bawalah dia,

Inspektur aku-"

"Ya~ ya~ kau pasti ingin menemui Yoongi, pergilah detektif Kang," kata Inspektur memotong omongan Daniel.

"Baik! Terimakasih Inspektur," kata Daniel membungkuk dan kemudian berlari pergi.

 _'Shit! Min Yoongi! Trik licik apalagi yang kau lakukan sialan!'_ batin Daniel memaki.

Dilain sisi...

"Hooo~ sepertinya kita harus segera pulang Namjoon-ah,

Ada tamu yang sedang dalam perjalanan menuju tempat kita~" kata Yoongi riang.

"Baiklah ayo~"

"Kau pulanglah kerumahmu sendiri!" perintah Yoongi dengan nada riangnya dan jari yang menunjuk lucu pada Namjoon.

"Hah?"

"Hehehehe..."

— **Enemy—**

Setelah Yoona pergi dan tentu saja setelah kegilaannya berputar-putar di kursi dengan teriakan-teriakan tidak jelasnya. Yoongi kembali fokus pada tugasnya, ia masih sibuk mencari berita kasus Doojon di internet.

"Hmmm... Banyak sekali yang melaporkannya, dan disini hanya ada berita seadanya! Tidak detail!" gerutu Yoongi pada komputer dihadapannnya.

"Oke kalau begitu~" Yoongi menyeringai, ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang diluar sana yang tentu saja bisa ia andalkan.

 _"Hallo?"_

"Jeon Kookieeeee~"

 _"Aish, kali ini apa hyung?"_

"Hehehe, aku minta laporan kasus Lee Doojon donggg~"

 _"Hah?!_

 _Astaga hyung, mengambil berkas begitukan harus kekantor pusat! Dan lagi aku bukan bagian investigasi atau apalah itu,_

 _Aku hanya dokter kepolisian hyung,_ " jelas Jungkook diseberang.

"Jadi Kookie gamau?" tanya Yoongi, suaranya sudah bergetar siap menangis, duh bikin Jungkook yang mendengarnya jadi tak bisa menolak.

 _"Ba-baiklah hyung, akan aku usahakan,"_ kata Jungkook akhirnya.

"Yeayy!! Makasih Kookie sayanggg~"

 _"Iya sama-sama, hyungku sayang~"_

"Cepet ya!"

" _Hah?!"_

Tuuttt tuttt

 _'Kookie masih tetap lucu~'_

Beberapa menit kemudian ia mendapat e-mail dari Jungkook berisi laporan mengenai Lee Doojon.

"Uwaahh Kookie memang daebakk! Aku heran bagaimana caranya dia bisa mendapat berkas-berkas seperti ini dengan cepat disaat dia bukan bagian penyelidikan," monolog Yoongi.

"Pasti dia menggunakan nama Kang Daniel hahaha~

Untung saja anak satu itu memilih jadi detektif, jadi tentu saja ia menangani semua kasus hehehe~" lanjut Yoongi kembali bermonolog.

"Hmm..." Yoongi menyeringai melihat laporan itu. Ia sudah menentukan pion yang akan dia gunakan.

"Arghhhh!!"

Brakk

Seorang wanita muda terlihat mengamuk diruangannya, semua benda sudah berserakan tak beraturan karena menjadi pelampiasannya.

"Brengsek! Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bebas begitu saja hah?!"

Ting!

Bunyi notifikasi ponsel mengambil alih atensinya.

From: sweetsugar

Hey, apa kau merasa hampa?

"Siapa dia?" tanya wanita itu saat membaca pesan pada ponselnya.

 _Ting!_

 _From: sweetsugar_

Tentu saja kau merasa hampa kan.

 _Ting!_

 _From: sweetsugar_

Tapi lebih baik kau menyerah saja

 _Ting!_

 _From: sweetsugar_

Balas dendam tak akan membuatmu senang~

 _Ting!_

 _From: sweetsugar_

Dan tentu saja ayah dan ibumu tak akan senang

 _Ting!_

 _From: sweetsugar_

Dunia kejam bukan?

 _Ting!_

 _From: sweetsugar_

Kau yakin mampu bertahan?

 _Ting!_

 _From: sweetsugar_

Disaat dunia tak memihak padamu.

 _Ting!_

 _From: sweetsugar_

Jeong Eunha~

 _Degg!_

"Siapa dia?" lirih wanita itu, Jeong Eunha yang saat ini sudah terduduk dengan tenang diruangannya.

' _Kau yakin mampu bertahan?_

 _Disaat dunia bahkan tak memihakmu.'_ kata-kata itu terus-menerus mengiang dikepalanya.

"Hahaha menyedihkan sekali diriku,

Kedua orang tuaku meninggal, bahkan orang yang membuat kedua orang tuaku meninggal bisa bebas begitu saja,

Aku sudah tak memiliki apapun lagi,

Aku sudah kehilangan segalanya," lirih Eunha mulai menangis diruangannya, tanpa menyadari bahwa ada predator yang mengawasinya dari sebuah gedung terbengkalai dengan teropong.

"Hehehe~" sosok itu menyeringai dibalik teropongnya saat melihat Eunha bangkit dan berjalan keluar.

Sosok itu mengambil ponselnya dan mendial nomor seseorang.

"Hallo?

Kalian bersiaplah ditempat anak-anak~"

"Baik!"

Tuuuttt~

Sosok itu kembali menyeringai sebelum kembali bergerak lincah diatap gedung-gedung itu.

Ia pergi mengikuti wanita bernama Eunha itu, dan benar saja dugaannya jika wanita itu akan pergi ke sebuah gedung tak terpakai di kawasan kumuh dan sepi, yang merupakan tempat populer bagi mereka yang ingin mengakhiri hidupnya.

Eunha sudah berdiri dibalik pagar pembatas atap gedung tak terpakai itu, wanita cantik itu hanya menatap kosong keatas.

Cklek...

Bunyi pintu terbuka menarik atensi wanita itu, hingga munculah sosok seorang lelaki mungil nan putih dengan senyum manisnya.

"Hei!

Apa yang kau lakukan hm?"

"..." Eunha hanya diam memperhatikan gerak-gerik lelaki imut itu yang perlahan mendekat kearahnya.

"Kau ingin bunuh diri?" tanya lelaki itu yang kini sudah berdiri dihadapan Eunha dan hanya dipisahkan oleh pagar pembatas.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku?

Aku hanya lelaki yang tak sengaja melihat seorang gadis cantik nan menawan ingin membuang hidupnya sia-sia~

Untuk apa kau bunuh diri?

Disaat kau memiliki banyak pilihan untuk bangkit?" oceh lelaki itu.

"Pilihan? Hahaha!

Tau apa kau tentang hidupku? Aku sudah tak punya pilihan apapun!"

"Jeong Eunha,

20tahun, sebatang kara, seorang anggota club menembak selama SMA bahkan memenangkan medali emas,

Anak satu-satunya keluarga Jeong, orang tuamu dulunya adalah seorang pengusaha sukses namun bangkrut karena ditipu oleh Lee Doojon,

Ibu mu sakit keras dan uang keluargamu sudah habis, hingga akhirnya ia meninggal karena tak bisa berobat,

Saat ibumu sakit ayahmu mengemis pada Doojon agar mengembalikan uang kalian tapi justru ia dimaki-maki bahkan..." jeda, lelaki itu melompati pagar pembatas itu.

"Menabrak ayahmu~ dan kabur begitu saja~" jelas lelaki itu lagi dan berjalan riang tanpa takut dipinggir bangunan dengan tinggi 30meter itu, bahkan apa yang ia lakukan hanya terlihat seperti seorang anak kecil yang berjalan dipematang sawah.

" _So?_

 _You still want to say that i don't know anything about you?_ " tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

Eunha terdiam, semua yang dikatakan lelaki itu benar.

"Kau ingin bunuh diri?

Silahkan~" lelaki itu mendorong Eunha namun sebelum ia jatuh lelaki itu kembali menarik tangannya, jadilah Eunha berdiri condong dan matanya dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana keadaan dibawah sana, matanya terbelalak melihat tanah dibawah sana yang terlihat mengerikan, sangat jauh dan terdapat bercak darah disana, belum lagi anjing-anjing liar yang berkumpul ditong sampah dekat situ.

"Lihatkan?

Kau hanya akan berakhir sebagai makanan anjing liar~" kata lelaki itu lagi, tangannya memegang pagar pembatas dan tangan satunya memegang tangan Eunha.

"Kau bahkan tak akan mati dengan tenang~" lanjutnya dan kemudian menarik Eunha agar kembali berdiri tegak, dapat ia lihat Eunha dalam kondisi terguncang, nafasnya terengha-engah dan tatapannya sarat akan rasa takut dan amarah.

Perlahan tangan lelaki itu terulur untuk meraih tengkuk Eunha dan menariknya mendekat.

uluuuhhh nackal yah (‿)

Stop! Ia tidak menciumnya kok!

Lelaki itu hanya mendekatkan bibirnya dengan telinga kanan Eunha dan membisikan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya ia melepaskannya.

"Hehehe~" tawa lelaki imut itu dan kemudian ia melompati pagar pembatas, lalu berjalan pergi menuju pintu.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Eunha saat lelaki itu sudah membuka pintu dan siap menghilang.

"Jika ada seorang detektif tampan bertanya padamu tentangku, katakan namaku Min Yoongi~" balas lelaki imut bernama Yoongi itu riang dan akhirnya menghilang, meninggalkan Eunha yang tatapan kosongnya kini berganti dengan tatapan penuh tekad.

Setelah beberapa saat Eunha berjalan pergi meninggalkan atap gedung tak terpakai itu.

"Hahahahaha~

Pilihanku tepat!" pekik Yoongi dari atap gedung lainnya yang lebih tinggi begitu ia melihat Eunha berjalan pergi dari gedung tak terpakai itu.

Ia meraih ponselnya dan menelpon seseorang.

"Bersiaplah anak-anak~"

Tuuuttt

Doojon sedang menikmati kebebasannya dengan berjalan-jalan dipusat perbelanjaan hingga bunyi notifikasi ponselnya membuat ia mengkerutkan dahi dan bergegas pergi dari pusat perbelanjaan itu.

 _Ting!_

 _From: sweetsugar_

Bagaimana jalan-jalanmu di x mall?

Menyenangkan?

 _Ting!_

 _From: sweetsugar_

Hey aku memiliki bukti tak terbantahkan tentang aksi penipuanmu loohh~

 _Ting!_

 _From: sweetsugar_

Segeralah kembali keapartementmu, aku akan berkunjung untuk menunjukannya padamu~

Doojon sedang dalam perjalanan kembali ke apartement miliknya, pikirannya terbayang tentang pesan yang dikirimkan orang tak dikenal itu.

"Sialan siapa dia?!

Bukti apa yang dia miliki hah?!"

Maki Doojon dalam mobilnya hingga tak sadar jika ada seorang lelaki tua yang menyebrang.

 _Ciiiitttt_

 _Brugh_

Doojon sudah menginjak rem namun sedikit terlambat mengakibatkan lelaki tua itu terjatuh walaupun tidak parah.

Doojon keluar dari mobil dan segera menghampiri lelaki tua itu, bukan! Bukan untuk menolong tentu saja...

"Yak! Kau pak tua!

Pakai matamu kalau menyebrang sialan! Bagaimana jadinya jika mobilku lecet hah?!

Jika kau mau mati, tinggal melompat saja dari gedung jangan menabrakan diri dimobilku!" makinya lagi pada lelaki tua yang terduduk dijalan itu, berhububg jalan ini tak terlalu ramai jadi tak ada seorang pun yang menolongnya.

"Cih!" Doojon mendecih, lalu berbalik jalan kembali memasuki mobilnya.

Tanpa disadari jika ada seorang wanita cantik bernama Jeong Eunha yang melihat semua kejadian itu, ia baru saja keluar dari gang kumuh setelah meninggalkan gedung tak terpakai yang tak jadi ia jadikan tempat bunuh diri.

' _Kau dipenuhi dendam nona Jeong,_

 _Kau tak akan mendapatkan kedamaian baik jika kau mati ataupun tetap hidup, kau pun tak akan bisa menjalani hidupmu dengan baik jika awan hitam selalu mengikutimu~_

 _Kecuali jika dendammu sudah terbalaskan~'_

Kata-kata yang diucapkan lelaki bernama Min Yoongi itu kembali terngiang di ingatan Eunha.

Api dendamnya yang sempat padam oleh ketidakberdayaan kembali dinyalakan oleh Min Yoongi, dan kejadian yang baru saja dilihatnya bagaikan minyak yang disiram kedalam api dendamnya.

"Si brengsek itu sama sekali tak menyesal dengan apa yang dilakukannya?

Setelah dulu dia menabrak ayahku hingga tewas tanpa tanggung jawab dan kali ini dia bahkan memaki lelaki tua itu disaat dirinyalah yang salah?!"

Tangan Eunha terkepal erat hingga kuku-kuku jarinya memutih.

 _Brukk_

 _Brukk_

Seorang remaja berlari dan tak sengaja menabrak Eunha membuat tas kecil yang dibawanya terjatuh.

"Hoi kau! Berhenti!" teriak segerombolan remaja lain yang sepertinya mengejar remaja yang menabrak Eunha itu, membuatnya berlari meninggalkan tas kecilnya.

Eunha terdiam setelah segerombolan remaja serta remaja yang menabraknya pergi meninggalkannya. Eunha mengambil tas itu, niatnya ingin mencari tau siapa pemilik tas itu, namun saat ia melihat isinya ia justru kembali menutup tas itu dan membawanya pergi.

 **—flashback on**

 ** _"Yoongichii~ kau tau?" kata seorang lelaki sembari mengelus kepala seorang lelaki manis bernama Yoongi yang sedang bersandar di dadanya._**

 ** _"Tidak!" potong Yoongi cepat sembari mengusel di dada lelaki satunya._**

 ** _"Aish kau iniii~"_**

 ** _"Hoseok-ah, kau belum mengatakannya bagaimana mungkin aku tau?"_**

 ** _"Ohiyaya hehehe," kekeh lelaki bernama Hoseok itu._**

 ** _"Kau tau metode 'right ear manipulation' tidak Yoon?"_**

 ** _"Right... what?"_**

 ** _"Right ear manipulation,_**

 ** _Itu sebuah metode kalau kau ingin memanipulasi pikiran seseorang supaya dia mengikuti apa yang kau mau," jelasnya._**

 ** _"Kok bisa?" tanya Yoongi yang kini mendongak menatap Hoseok._**

 ** _"Ya itu karena orang itu akan memperhatikan stimulan verbal yang kau berikan,_**

 ** _Ini bedasarkan fakta kalau bahasa, kata-kata, ucapan kita diproses oleh otak kiri yang di input dari telinga kanan,_**

 ** _Jadi ketika stimulan verbal itu datang langsung dari telinga kanan, akan semakin besar kesempatan kamu untuk membuat dia melakukan apa yang kau mau," jelasnya sambil tersenyum kearah Yoongi yang memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip._**

 ** _"Wahh jangan-jangan setiap Hosiki mau itu denganku, Hosiki selalu manipulasi aku ya?"_**

 ** _"Eh ketahuan ya?"_**

 ** _"Ihh Hosikiii!"_**

 ** _"Hahahah~ duh manisnya Yoonginya Hosikiii," kata Hoseok gemas sembari menangkup wajah Yoongi dan menggesek-gesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Yoongi membuat Yoongi tertawa geli._**

 ** _—flashbcak off_**

Yoongi tersenyum mengingatnya, senyum tulus yang benar-benar keluar dari hatinya, bukan seringai menyebalkan ataupun senyum manis licik. Ia tersenyum ketika mengingat orang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya.

Namun kemudian seringainya kembali muncul kala ia mengingat bahwa ia baru saja melakukan _'right ear manipulation'_ pada Eunha dan berhasil tentu saja.

 _Cklek_

Bunyi pintu atap yang dibuka tak mengambil alih atensinya, dia sudah tau jika yang datang adalah segerombolan remaja.

"Yoongi-sshi!" panggil segerombolan remaja pada Yoongi yang sedang berdiri santai diatap gedung, tempat yang sama dengan tempat ia mengamati Eunha dengan teropongnya tadi.

"Yo!" sapa Yoongi menoleh pada segerombolan remaja yang berjalan mendekatinya itu.

"Bagaimana rencanamu Yoongi-sshi?" tanya salah seorang remaja.

"Sempurna! Kau berakting sangat baik saat menjatuhkan tas itu, dan kalian juga cocok sekali jadi penjahat yang mengejarnya~" kata Yoongi sembari mengusak rambut salah satu anak yang ternyata adalah remaja yang sama dengan yang menabrak Eunha dan menjatuhkan tas itu, dan segerombolan remaja lainnya yang merupakan gerombolan yang sama yang mengejar remaja tadi.

"Dan kau!

wahh~ make up mu makin bagus saja~" kata Yoongi pada seorang lelaki tua? Atau remaja yang ber make up sebagai lelaki tua?

"Aishh Yoongi-sshi kau gila! Untung saja aku sempat menghindar jika tidak aku mungkin benar-benar sudah tertabrak tadi," gerutu lelaki tua itu sembari mengelap wajahnya dengan tisu basah, dan munculah wajah tampan seorang remaja.

"Jadi Yoongi-sshi~

Pistol dan gas klorofom itu akan diapakan oleh wanita tadi?" tanya remaja yang menabrak Eunha itu.

"Hmm~ ntahlah~

Peetunjukannya belum mulai," jawab Yoongi enteng.

Ya~ jika kalian ingin tau, semua kejadian yang baru saja di lihat dan dialami Eunha adalah skenario Yoongi dengan bantuan anak-anak jalanan kenalannya.

Yoongi juga sudah memperkirakan tempat yang akan dilewati Doojon, tempat Eunha akan mencoba bunuh diri, dan waktu Eunha keluar dari gang yang ia cocok kan dengan insiden kecelakaan bohongan itu.

Dan dengan latar belakang anggota club menembak, Yoongi bisa memastikan jika tekad balas dendam Eunha akan benar-benar terlaksana saat ia menemukan pistol dari tas yang tak sengaja ia pungut tadi.

Yoongi memerintahkan anak-anak itu pada waktunya melalui earphone yang terpasang ditelinga mereka dengan dirinya memperhatikan dengan seksama dari atap gedung.

Mereka juga merupakan sumber informasi Yoongi, kenapa? Anak jalanan dan tunawisma adalah peta hidup dan orang-orang yang biasanya memiliki informasi dunia bawah.

"Ahh~

Aku harus pergi, karena akan ada pertunjukan seru sebentar lagi~

Pokoknya kalian sudah bekerja dengan sangat baik~

Jika berhasil ingatkan aku untuk mentraktir kalian steak~" kata Yoongi riang sembari mengusak rambut beberapa anak sebelum akhirnya berjalan pergi.

"Semoga berhasil Yoongi-sshi!" kata mereka bersamaan dan sedikit membungkukan badan mereka, dengan wajah bahagia. Tentu saja, jarang-jarang Yoongi meminta bantuan dan memuji mereka.

"Hahahaha~

Gomawo~ dan aku sudah mengatakan ini berkali-kali panggil saja aku hyung! Dasar anak-anak bandel!" kata Yoongi memperingati namun dengan senyum manis, sebelum akhirnya ia pergi dengan berparkour ria, meninggalkan anak-anak remaja itu yang hanya tersenyum senang melihatnya.

 **—Enemy—**

 _Brakkk_

Suara pintu yang dibanting memekakan telinga sang pemilik rumah.

"Min Yoongi!" teriak sang pelaku pembantingan pintu.

"Oya? Ada apa tuan detektif datang ke tempatku malam-malam begini hm?" tanya sang pemilik rumah bernama Min Yoongi itu.

"Kau!" detektif tampan itu berjalan cepat menghampiri Min Yoongi yang sedang duduk di kursi putarnya.

"Hm?" Yoongi hanya menyeringai melihat lelaki itu berjalan cepat kearahnya.

 _Srett_

Lelaki itu menarik kerah jacket Yoongi membuat wajah mereka berada dalam jarak bahaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jeong Eunha sialan?!"

 _Cup!_

"Tidak ada," jawab Yoongi santai setelah mencuri satu kecupan dari bibir lelaki dihadapannya. Sedangkan lelaki itu hanya membulatkan matanya.

"Kau mengejekku Min?"

"Tidak kok Kang Daniel-sshi~" balas Yoongi dengan senyum manisnya.

 _Sett_

 _Brughh_

Lelaki bernama Daniel itu menarik Yoongi dan melemparnya pada meja kerja dengan dirinya mengurung tubuh mungil itu.

"Jujur sekarang atau..." jeda, Daniel menyeringai menatap Yoongi dibawahnya.

 _Cup!_

"Aku akan bermain kasar hingga rasanya kau ingin mati," lanjutnya setelah mengecup bibir tipis itu.

"Heee~

Kau ingin aku jujur apa?

Aku bahkan tak melakukan apapun detektif Kang~"

"Jangan berbohong Min Yoongi!"

"Aku hanya mengatakan jika ia dipenuhi dendam wahai detektif hebat," kata Yoongi santai, menatap lurus sepasang manik diatasnya itu.

"Kau memprovikasinya?

Tidak! Kau memanipulasi pikirannya Min?!"

"Ntahlaahh~"

"Hoo~ Kau benar-benar ingin disiksa hm?" tanya Daniel menyeringai disertai perempatan imajiner melihat reaksi santai Yoongi.

"Wahhh, apakah pengaruh obat itu belum menghilang dari dirimu detektif Kang?

Ini bahkan sudah 2minggu sejak terakhir kita melakukan itu~" kata Yoongi tak percaya.

"Kau tanyakan saja pada dokter ilegalmu itu, obat macam apa yang ia buat," balas Daniel.

"Dokter ilegal? Hahaha jahat sekali kau dengan sahabatmu," kata Yoongi terkekeh mendengar sebutan Daniel untuk Namjoon.

"Aku hanya bicara kenyataan Min," balas Daniel santai.

"Hoo~

Jadi? Kau ingin melakukannya hm? Boleh saja, hitung-hitung perayaan keberhasilanku hehehe," kata Yoongi yang kini mengalungkan tangannya keleher Daniel.

"Cih! Ternyata aku memang membencinu Min Yoongi!" kata Daniel namun ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yoongi.

"Ya~ Aku juga sangat membencimu hingga rasanya ingin membunuhmu, kau tunggu saja giliranmu untuk terbunuh Kang," balas Yoongi yang masih tetap menatap tajam manik milik Daniel.

"Sebelum itu aku pasti sudah menjebloskanmu ke penjara Min." dan dengan itu Daniel memberi jilatan penuh pada bibir tipis nan menggoda dihadapannya.

"Eunghh..."

 **—end—**


End file.
